How It Happened
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Megan begins to realize something over the years. Superboy -her boyfriend- was hot. And she wasn't the only one who saw this.


Conner was sweet.

Megan had known that from the minute she met him.

He was rough around the edges, a little extreme, and had more than a few anger issues, but it still remained that he was, in fact, sweet.

And hot.

Yes. Megan wasn't a fool. At the beginning, three years ago, Megan would have turned a blind eye to anyone who flirted with her man, because she knew she could trust him. Because she didn't know they were flirting.

But over the years on Earth, she slowly began to change.

No one knew _why _or _how_, but even their villains weren't that idiotic. Everyone had their own ideas though.

Some said that her fights with Simon were taking there tole, others said that life on Earth made her snap, and others believed she might be more villain then hero.

Either what way, be it Simon or Villainous Intent, she had changed.

And so had her ideals.

At first it was little things. Like how men and women would stare at her boyfriend a minute to long, how children would blush and give him flowers, or even when total strangers would give him their phone numbers, winking. Some people even gave him poetry or cards.

But then she saw, that he kept these gifts. Each child's flower had been frozen in a block of ice in his mini fridge (Or, normal sized fridge. He got a lot of flowers). The numbers were in a small box on the Chester drawers. The poetry and cards had a nice seat on his 'windowsill', in a medium sized box. But that was okay. He was just being nice.

It was also really sweet that everyone gave him these gifts. Though she really had no idea why.

And then, by pure accident, she discovered why they gave him these gifts.

Artemis chuckled as she watched the fourteen-year-old talk to Superboy, a blush marring their face. They'd just saved the teen along with twelve others, who had apparently done something to anger Icicle Sr. (Or maybe he just didn't like kids?)

"What's so funny Artemis?" Megan asked, watching her boyfriend get caught between two kids. She may have been on the planet for well over a year now, but she still didn't understand a lot of it. Apparently, Human mating rituals was one of these things.

"Nothing, it's just so _cute _how these kids are flirting with Superboy." Artemis smirked, shaking her head.

Megan was shocked. Flirting? These kids were _flirting _with her boyfriend?

"That can't be right, Artemis." Megan said, clearly in denial. "they're just kids!"

Artemis snorted, clearly unaware of the other girl's shock. "It's obvious. Look," She said, pointing to a brunette girl next to said hero. "She just gave him her handkerchief. It's old fashioned, but that's a token of appreciation. Plus, she's blushing."

"His face might be dirty! And it's hot!" Megan continued to deny. He was as clean as a whistle (Which was strange for someone who just came out of battle, but she gave up figuring it out long ago and figured it was a Kryptonian thing) despite the fact he was shirtless. "And maybe she's just saying thank you!"

Artemis frowned. "It's cold outside. Plus, that token basically meant she liked the guy. A lot. And do you see us being thanked like that?"

Megan frowned. No. Superboy was the only one getting the praise. It made sense, though. He was the only male at the moment, his teammates being herself, Artemis, and Rocket.

When it was time to go, she was all too happy to leave.

In a way, looking back, it made sense. It was an all girl's school, and he had just saved them from certain death. Not only that, but he was ripped, and a superhero. And he was related to Superman. It didn't get much better then that.

However, it didn't stop there.

No. Superboy had many admirers, male and female alike.

Megan glared at the woman who seemed to be coming up to her boyfriend -He was planning on giving him a drink; the girl didn't seem to notice the red-head beside him until she yelled into her brain "HE'S DATING HER!", making the female scurry away.

"So, you come here often?" Megan whipped her head around to see her man getting hit on by a glasses-wearing brunette, who had gone in for a sneak attack when she was distracted.

"Not really." Conner said. The man slid in next too him. Conner just sipped from the drink in front of him.

"I'm Neil," The man, Neil, said; reaching out a hand.

"Conner." He said, grasping the extended hand with his own.

"So how long have you lived in Happy Harbor, Conner?" Neil asked in a slightly flirtatious way.

"About three years." Conner answered, shrugging. He dug a fork into his cream pie.

"Really? I've only lived here for three months. So where'd you live before then?" Neil smirked.

"Washington DC." Conner said, causing the other to blink.

"Really? That's cool. Before I moved here I was from Minnesota," Neil drank some coffee that literally came out of nowhere, and asked "Hey, people here seem to like heroes. Whose your favorite?"

Megan frowned. Ten minutes later she and her boyfriend left the Diner, Neil's phone number in check.

That incident had taught her that not only was he attractive to the female populace, but the male as well.

Over the next six months, Megan began using her powers less wisely. She checked in peoples heads too see if they liked her boyfriend, and it stayed like that for awhile.

Soon, prodding into pretty much anyone's mind to see if they were attracted to him was normal.

And that's when she realized: She'd never met a single person who wasn't attracted to him.

Even her friends.

Megan smiled cheerily, sitting down next to Artemis and Zatanna, holding the popcorn. Wally and Kaldur sat on the floor with their own bowl.

They were currently watching old '80's horror movies, laughing at the cheesiness of it. Somewhere along the lines, conversation turned to dating.

"The boy I'm dating, John Constantine, is so cute." Zatanna cooed, swaying in her seat

(A/N: John Constantine is a real character. At one point he had a sort of romantic relation with her, however my knowledge on him is limited. He does, however, have his own movie, _The Constantine_, which is pretty cool)

"Of course, he's not nearly as cute as Superboy." Zatanna grinned, poking fun at Megan.

"W-what?" Megan stuttered, confused.

"Well let's face it Megan, you hit the jackpot on that one." Artemis snickered, taking a chug of cherry soda. "In fact, if I ever left Wally it would be for that boy."

Wally laughed.

"Oh woe is me, I shall always be my lovers secant choice, despite my yearning love!" Wally mocked, the others laughing with him.

Megan excused herself quickly, saying she needed to go to the bathroom when Kaldur asked what was wrong.

Walking down a hall, she frowned. Wally would never be Artemis' true love? She only had eyes for Conner? This worried her. How could they all be okay with this?

A month after the incident, Megan realized that she'd never met a person who wasn't in some way smitten of her boyfriend.

Two years down the road she started becoming crueler, fighting dirty, reading random peoples' minds, and even sending bad guys into comas.

Superboy had noticed this. He wasn't okay with it. At first it was just a little mess in their head. Okay, that was an accident. He could deal with that. But then they started fighting more, screaming at each other, and yelling at the top of their lungs. Fights were common. It was scary. Important to stay away.

Megan didn't understand his anger, but figured there had to be something she could do. It was right, she was completely convinced of that. What she did helped people faster. Made the Team better. Gave them a chance. Stopped the villains quicker.

She didn't know how, but she'd find a way to make things okay again.

And then a twisted thought entered her head. What if… What if he wasn't angry? What if he didn't need to get upset- it wouldn't take much.

All she had to do was enter his head.


End file.
